


After-School Activities

by Alexilulu



Series: Stealing Each Other's Hearts [2]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Groping, Love Bites, Multi, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 16:10:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10925355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexilulu/pseuds/Alexilulu
Summary: Makoto and Ryuji both had a very interesting afternoon, and go over what happened over dinner.





	After-School Activities

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have anything to say for myself except that i love every character and thus can't just have one ship with them so naturally I have to create some awful antagonistic fucking/kissing to make up for that fact. I'm not sorry because I live for this shit.

**_Ryuji, are you busy tonight? Sae is at work and I don't want to go out and eat alone._ **

**I'm free, what were you thinking?**

**_Something cheap..._ **

**Well, the diner's always fine, really. This time of night I think they have a special on some of the American dishes.**

**_Sounds good. Meet you at the station?_ **

**Yeah! See you there!**

**\--**

Ryuji walks up to Makoto, who is staring very intensely at her phone until he arrives, when she hurriedly shoves it into her bag.

"What's up?"

"N-nothing. How was class?"

"Ehh...Kawakami gave me a ton of shit for confusing 'who' and 'whom' in an English essay, but I still don't get why you use one over the other. It's fuckin', frustrating, you know?"

"Who is for subjects, whom is for verb objects."

"Okay, that doesn't mean anything." Makoto smirks.

"It means that you say who in place of a person when you ask a question, but you use whom when you're doing an action to the person. Who ate my lunch, whom should I speak to regarding my lunch being eaten."

"That second one is ridiculous! Nobody talks like that, come on." Makoto shrugs.

"The trick I learned is if you replace who/whom with she/her, the one that sounds right corresponds to it's matching word. She for who, her for whom. She ate my lunch makes more sense than her ate my lunch, right?" Ryuji scratches his head as they enter the diner.

"Not really..."

"It'll come to you with practice. So, what do you want to eat?" Makoto sits down first, opening her menu.

"Hmm..." Ryuji sits down opposite Makoto, checking his phone. "I usually just get the country steak, it's pretty good if you add some pepper."

"Mmh, too heavy. Their fried chicken is really heavily battered, too..."

"Their sandwiches are pretty good, the grilled cheese has bacon in it."

"Well, it is cheat day..."

"Wait, you diet?" Makoto shoots him a look.

"Not everybody can eat like Ann and maintain their figure, Ryuji." They both place their order with the server and are presented with fresh coffee.

"Oh, right. I don't know how that girl does it. It's not even like she really exercises that hard, but all she eats are sweets and whatever Akira puts in front of her."

"Yeah...I was out earlier with her. We got crepes."

"Huh. I was wondering if that photo she posted was older or what."

"She posted it?"

"Yeah, it's on her private blog. I think just us have follow permission on it, she mostly just talks about modeling and stuff or photos of food."

"Oh." Makoto looks downcast, blushing slightly.

"You were pretty red in the photo, what happened?"

"Well..." Makoto looks away, sighing. "It's...a long story."

* * *

 

"Oh my god, finally! I feel like I haven't seen you in ages!" Makoto steps out of the Shibuya crowd long enough for Ann to practically tackle her, wrapping her up in a tight hug. When she finally releases her, Makoto is blushing and looking generally shell-shocked by the blonde assault. "How are you, how's school, are you dating anybody cute yet?"

"W-uh, well, I guess everything's okay? The workload isn't that different from high school, at least not yet..." Makoto stammers out a response as Ann loops her arm into Makoto's and bumps hips with her.

"Yeah, I sort-of figured you'd be fine, but what about the students? Anybody catch your eye yet?" She nudges Makoto with her elbow gently, and gets a deeper blush and a sheepish look in response.

"N-not really. We're only a few weeks in, and I don't want to just jump into something." Ann searches her face for any sign of falsehood, and sighs theatrically when she gives up.

"Okay, fine. You're a tough enough girl to not need anybody to rely on, anyway. But I'm keeping my eye on you, okay? You gotta get out there sooner or later!"

"I wouldn't really mind that, to be honest..."

"Well, I'll be here cheering you on. C'mon, let's get some crepes before they run out of strawberries." Ann forges onward, arm still looped around Makoto's, who finds herself dragged along in her wake.

 

Crepes in hand, they take up a spot in the alley where they can chat in peace. Ann is very animated, standing closely to Makoto.

"You know, I kinda wish Akira hadn't gone for the council president position. I hardly see him anymore, and it's kinda driving me crazy."

"Well, it is a lot of work, but honestly, given the circumstances we met him under, he might just feel more comfortable under pressure. It'd make sense why he would jump into something he'd never done before so quickly."

"...Wow, that actually makes sense. Man, you're so smart, I'm a little jealous right now. I can barely keep up with Akira sometimes when he starts talking about stuff he loves..." Ann licks a bit of cream off her finger slowly, staring off into space. Makoto watches, sweat beading on the back of her neck.

"W-what does he like, anyway? He's kind of a hard guy to read sometimes."

"Mm, a lot of books, English stuff mostly. He said something about the desert of the real once and I don't know what that means, but aren't all deserts real?"

"I think that might be a quote from a movie, but I'm not sure..."

"Man, see, I'm not cultured enough for him! I basically just took a big drink of soda instead of saying anything."

"I guess, but you have so many other good qualities, Ann. You're funny, loyal to your friends, and honestly, you're gorgeous. And you two are great together. Some couples are just on two different pages for some stuff, but other things they're perfectly in sync on. Like, me and Ryuji both love r-"

"You and Ryuji?" Ann recoils backwards, shock plain on her face. "You two. Wait, you lied to me!"

"I didn't lie, you asked if I liked anyone in class, and I don't!"

"How long has this been going on? Are you keeping him a secret? Is he keeping _you_ a secret, because I'm gonna beat his ass if he thinks thats how he should treat you!"

"Ann, calm down! We just...stuff happened! I always sort of had an idea he liked me, and it just kind of came together. It's probably been...a month? Less?" Ann shakes her head.

"Can't you share the joy with us? At least if you two are public we can have something in the group chat that isn't Yusuke and Futaba shouting at each other and everyone else making fun of them."

"I...don't really think that I'm the 'sharing the joy' type."

"Jealous, huh? You and Ryuji both. You know, you two really are alike. Stubborn, tough, athletic, handsome..." Ann cocks her head at Makoto, who is bright red after all the complements. "Easily embarassed, apparently. Yeah, you two are made for each other." Ann steps in closer, brushing Makoto's hair away from her face.

"Ann...Ann. What are you...?"

"Oh, nothing." Ann steps rapidly back, grinning from ear to ear. "I used to mess with Ryuji like that back when we were in the same class. Good to know I haven't lost my touch." Makoto is breathing slowly, trying to steady herself.

"So...I'm that obvious, huh."

"I mean, I'm kind of dumb, but I'm not oblivious. You always try to stand away from me whenever we're out, and anytime I said anything weird you turned just a little red. It pays to be able to tell who in your friend group you can mess with easily." Makoto smirks, shaking her head.

"I tried to get over my crush, but...It didn't really work out. Sorry." Ann shoots a look back down towards the main street, then steps closer to Makoto.

"Don't be." Makoto stiffens once she realizes what's about to happen, and then Ann kisses her, and she goes slack against the building behind her, eyes closed. Ann's hands on her shoulders hold her in place as her tongue slides across Makoto's lips, almost parting them before moving elsewhere. And right as Makoto thinks she should reciprocate, she feels the flash of a cameraphone light and snaps back to reality, opening her eyes in shock and finds Ann posing for a selfie with her. "C'mon, smile!" And before Makoto has a chance to react, a second flash. And just like that, the moment is broken, Ann steps away staring at her phone and Makoto once again tries to steady herself. Today's been a day.

"Aww, you didn't smile. Well, it's still a pretty good photo. I'll send both of them to you later."

Makoto blinks, dazed. "Both...?"

"That first one is just between us, okay? I guess you can show Ryuji if you want, but only if you get a photo of his reaction. That guy is so much fun to mess with, sometimes..." Makoto shakes her head, trying to clear the fuzz. "Oh, shoot, I'm late for a photoshoot. We should talk, okay? I'll message you later!"

"...Okay?" Makoto waves vaguely at Ann as she disappears out of the alley and into the crowd. "Huh."

* * *

 

Ryuji doesn't say anything. He just stares, dumbstruck, as Makoto calmly goes through what happened. When she stops, he slowly lowers his forehead to the table, and remains silent.

"...So. That's why my face was red."

"Oh, is that all? That makes sense. That's what I wish I could say right now." Ryuji doesn't lift his face from the table, so his voice is muffled and tinged with sadness. "You kissed her? She kissed you? Something about crepes? Some really transparent flirting? Oh, that's all. That's great, honey. I hope you had a good time with your friend."

"Ryuji..." He sits up, looking despondent.

"I mean, what the hell am I supposed to say to that? Oh, I bet her lip balm was really nice! Did you taste the crepe on her mouth when y'all kissed?"

"...Both of those are true." Ryuji throws his hands in the air.

"God damn it, don't tell me!"

"Ryuji, just calm down already! I'm telling you because I didn't want this to be a big deal, and you're blowing up about it!"

"How can I not?! My girlfriend has a crush on the girl who used to kiss me in the hallway in middle school when nobody was around and then made fun of me in private later for letting her do it! And then that girl kissed my girlfriend!"

"Wait, she _what?_ "

"How is that the thing that's more interesting to you than Ann freaking kissing _you_?!"

"Well, clearly the attraction is mutual, but why was she messing with you in middle school? You two hate each other."

"We don't hate each other! She's like, before Akira she was the only person I talked to basically, we just kind of have this antagonistic friendship going. I don't know, it's weird." Ryuji scratches the back of his neck. "I think she just likes messing with me, and I didn't really mind it, so..."

"...You're something else, Ryuji."

"Wait, how am I the one at fault there?! Man, my appetite's screwed...But I am really hungry..."

"Just relax, okay? It's...okay, it's a big deal. But we'll figure this out, right? We're adults here."

"Yeah...Just. Man. You had a hell of a day, and I'm right there with you."

"Right up there with getting kissed by one of your own friends?"

"Well...Okay, so, like. This is weird, but stick with me here..."

* * *

 

Ryuji comes to a halt from a dead sprint, practically slamming against the practice building as he whoops, throwing his hands in the air. "WHOOOOOO! YEAH! NEW RECORD, BABY!" Once he's done celebrating, he bends at the waist and dry-heaves. "Ohhhh, god, I'm gonna die." He looks sideways up at the shadow that's come to a halt next to him.

"Is that all you got? You used to be able to do that sprint no sweat last year." Akira pats him on the shoulder and takes a swig of water from the bottle clipped to his belt. Ryuji squats down and drops onto his butt, stretching his legs out in front of him and leaning against the concrete behind him.

"Hah, yeah, but I've been fuckin' lazy lately trying to keep up with you on grades."

"Thats not like you."

"Well, I'm tryin' to better myself, you ass. You look too good to be hanging around an idiot like me, so everybody thinks you're slumming with me or something, and it's ruining your rep. It's a fuckin' bummer to hear people talk about it, man..."

"Fuck that. You know I don't give a fuck what they say, so why do you care?" Akira squats down next to him, offering the water bottle. Ryuji takes it and takes a huge swig, gasping when he finishes.

"Because, I'm a fuckin' idiot, duh. It's just, man. I can deal with them messing with me, I deserve a lot of it, but you, you're basically perfect and none of them can see it, and it drives me nuts."

"Perfect?" Akira tilts his head, and Ryuji looks away, reddening.

"Y-yeah, dude. Your grades are the best in the school, you can keep up with me, and you're dating _Ann_. Nobody ever dated Ann, she's like, untouchably good. Except...well, you know, but that was fucked up."

"Mm. I guess that's all true, but it sounds so strange when you say it like that." He sits down across from Ryuji, crossing his legs under himself. "Do you like me, Ryuji?"

"Wh-of course I do, dude! You basically changed my life!"

"No, not like a friend."

"...Oh." Ryuji looks back at Akira, then looks away quickly, reddening. Akira's expression remains even, with just the hint of a smile forming.

"Is that a yes?"

"...Yeah." Ryuji covers his face with a hand. "I tried to get over it but, man, I don't know."

Akira pulls Ryuji's hand away from his face gently, taking the hand into his own and kissing the back of Ryuji's palm. "Don't be. It's flattering, honestly." Ryuji doesn't resist when Akira pulls his hand to his cheek.

"...Why are you so nice to me? I don't get it."

"Because you deserve it, Ryuji. Come on. Nobody deserves to be treated the way you have been, especially by yourself." Ryuji closes his eyes.

"...Yeah. Okay. So you pity me." Ryuji pulls his hand back and folds his arms across his chest.

"So dramatic. Did hanging around Ann in middle school rub off on you?" Ryuji snorts.

"Probably. She couldn't stop messing with me back then, so I started dyeing my hair. Then I just sort of kept doing it."

"Oh, really? She had you under her thumb that long? Interesting."

"It's not like that."

"That's not how she put it." Ryuji sighs.

"She told you?"

"I asked, and she answered. She did seem embarrassed by it, at least. She knows she was being awful to you."

"...Huh." Ryuji stands up, stretching. "Well, it's in the past. I don't think about that stuff that much anymore."

Akira stands, stepping closer and dropping the water bottle to grab Ryuji's arm by the wrist and pin it against the wall behind him. "But you still think about it? That's not fair, I thought I was your crush now."

"Wh-Akira, what the hell, dude?"

"I'm a little jealous, Ryuji. I want you to think only about me." Akira further pins him to the wall with his own hips, his face an inch from Ryuji's. "I guess I'm just possessive that way." Akira's free hand slides into Ryuji's shorts, sliding across the material of his underwear and tracing the outline of his cock.

"Wait. Dude, wait, come on," he gasps as Akira strokes across his crotch, "I-don't do this, man, I'm, Makoto's gonna be pissed!" Akira raises an eyebrow.

"Makoto? Wait, you and her?" Akira's wry smirk bursts into a smile. "Interesting. Well, that complicates things. Hmm."

"Y-yeah, come on. Just...let's forget this happened."

"Mmm, no. You're still mine, Ryuji, and I don't want you to forget that. Hold still." Akira pulls aside Ryuji's tank top, sinking his teeth into the meat of his shoulder. Ryuji grits his teeth and groans, eyes screwed shut. "Don't forget me, Ryuji." And with that, Akira releases him, squats to pick up his water bottle, and walks off. Ryuji slumps against the wall, panting and holding the fresh bite mark.

"W-what the hell, man..."

* * *

 

Ryuji pulls aside his shirt to illustrate the fresh bite mark on his shoulder for Makoto, who looks shocked upon seeing it.

"...Well."

"Yeah. So. Great day for everybody, I guess." Both their meals sit in front of them, recently delivered but untouched. "So, is this it? Are we done?"

"...Why would we be done?"

"Because we both have crushes on our friends and _they_ know it and _we_ know it now too!"

"Were you always this willing to run away from your problems?" Makoto folds her arms across her chest, frowning. "I don't care if you like Akira, and I don't care if I like Ann. It's totally besides the point that we like each other, you idiot."

"...Well, okay, that's very big of you, but it doesn't really solve the problem, does it?"

"No, it doesn't. We need a counterattack..."

"A counterattack?! What the hell, is this war?"

"It is now. The two of them are obviously planning this, if they both did this on the same day. Did Akira post on his blog about you running today?"

"Uhh, yeah. Something about how proud of me he was for beating my personal best, but that he got the win in the end. Smug prick, I hate him." Ryuji frowns, blushing. "Well, not really."

"Right, putting that aside. So they're coordinating their proof of success with each other in public. So we need to strike back in public."

"Yeah, but how the hell are we gonna do that?"

"Corner them and give them a taste of their own medicine. But I think we need to really turn the tables. So you need to get Ann, and I need to get Akira."

"Wow, what the...that's brilliant! They won't expect it because they're playing on our crushes!" Ryuji claps. "Man, I'm glad you're way better at this than I am."

"Well, Ann did tell me to keep you in line or you'll end up doing something stupid."

"Okay, well, god damn it, don't tell me that...Let's just eat, and we can figure out the details later."

"We'll get you thinking like a strategist someday, but that's not a bad start."

"It helps that I haven't eaten anything since we went running, so don't get too excited about my potential yet."

"So down on yourself...We'll fix that too." Makoto smiles.

"Yeah, well, good luck." Ryuji talks around a chunk of chicken fried steak. "Maybe while we're at it we'll find me something to do I enjoy besides running."

"There's a first time for everything, Ryuji." Makoto takes a bite of her grilled cheese and sighs once she swallows it. "God, I needed this. I can only take so much good eating before I spend all day fantasizing about something greasy and hot."

"Jesus, Makoto." Makoto looks incredulous.

"You're one to talk, Mister 'hot noodles sliding down my throat'."

"Okay, okay, I get it."

"Just eat, and then you can walk me home from the station."

"Uhh, Sae's not home, right?"

"No, she isn't." Ryuji starts eating faster. "Okay, that didn't mean that you're invited in." Ryuji comes to a rapid halt, giving Makoto puppy-dog eyes. "Oh, fine. She said she wouldn't be back for a day or two, so we're probably fine..." Ryuji goes back to eating, and Makoto sighs. "Apparently I need to learn to say no to you, too." Ryuji shrugs with a mouthful of meat and mashed potatoes, and Makoto can't help but giggle.


End file.
